1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer accessories and, in a preferred embodiment thereof, more particularly provides an accessory having multiple functions for use with a portable computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable computers are well known in the art. They allow individuals to carry their computer, data, modem, fax, printer, etc. with them wherever they travel. Modern portable computers have become virtual portable offices.
Various terms have been coined for referring to the progressively miniaturized configurations of personal computers. The first portables were heavy, suitcase-sized, had limited functionality, and had to be plugged into a wall socket for power. Soon thereafter, smaller, lighter versions of portable computers were introduced which could be unfolded and placed on a person's lap for use, hence the name "laptop" computers. The next generation of portables, known as "notebook" computers, fit in a briefcase, have most of the functions available on a modern desktop computer, and have the ability to run for a limited time (usually less than a couple of hours) on power supplied by a rechargeable battery.
The latest advance in portable computer miniaturization is known as the "subnotebook" computer. It typically weighs less than five pounds, has a thin backlit display, and a keyboard which is only slightly smaller than that normally used with a desktop computer. Several typical subnotebook computers will fit in a briefcase. Reduced power consumption and advanced battery designs allow many hours of use before recharging is necessary.
Unfortunately, to achieve maximum miniaturization utilizing known technology, computer designers have had to eliminate some features from subnotebook computers. For example, subnotebook computers do not typically have a handle for carrying the computer. The user must either grasp the computer housing in his or her hand, or place the computer in a separate enclosure, such as a briefcase, which has its own handle. Thus, it is only convenient to transport a subnotebook computer if the user has sufficient room for it in a briefcase, and does not mind carrying the added briefcase bulk at the same time. For most users, however, this lack of convenient transport may defeat the very purpose which would make a subnotebook computer purchase desirable.
Additionally, subnotebook computers typically do not have a keyboard tilt mechanism to incline the keyboard. The keyboard is positioned on a horizontal plane on the lower portion of the computer housing when it is opened for use. This is uncomfortable for those users who must input large amounts of data via the keyboard. In the interest of reducing the computer's size, most computer manufacturers thereby sacrifice user comfort.
Furthermore, in selecting a subnotebook computer battery, computer designers are forced to compromise. Substantially increasing the size of the internal battery (and thereby increasing the size and weight of the computer) to achieve maximum battery operating time produces an unmarketably large computer that can no longer properly be termed a subnotebook computer. However, substantially decreasing the size of the internal battery, while allowing a desirably small computer configuration, produces short battery operating time.
One proposed solution to the battery size dilemma has been to provide a relatively small internal battery, useable for a correspondingly short amount of time, and another battery which is interchangeable with the computer's floppy disk drive. Thus, two computer configurations are possible using this proposed solution: One includes the internal battery and interchangeable floppy disk drive for situations in which a relatively short battery operating time is acceptable and a floppy disk drive is needed. The other includes the internal battery and interchangeable battery where an extended battery operating time is necessary and the functionality of the floppy disk drive is not needed.
The principal disadvantage of this proposed solution is that the functionality of the floppy disk drive must be traded for extended battery operating time. This is a trade that users may be reluctant to make.
Another disadvantage of this proposed solution is that the interchangeable floppy disk drive is separated from the computer itself when extended battery operating time is required. A relatively expensive computer accessory, it is exposed to an increased chance of contamination by dirt and dust, and damage from the forces produced by shock.
From the foregoing, it can be seen that it would be quite desirable to provide a portable computer having an accessory which does not require users to trade convenience of transport, comfort, or functionality for miniaturization. Such an accessory, which adds a carrying handle, a keyboard tilt mechanism, and extended battery operating time, would greatly increase a portable computer user's convenient use of the computer. It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide such a computer accessory and associated methods of manufacturing.